1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to static dissipative work surfaces or other static dissipative objects and, more particularly, to a grounding system, that is, parts particularly adapted for making a ground connection from the dissipative surface or object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology relative to static dissipative work surfaces and static dissipative objects is known, particularly as illustrated in the prior patents of the herein inventor. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,944; 4,525,398; and 4,702,951.
One of the significant problems in the prior art has been the matter of achieving a sufficient and complete grounding connection from a static dissipative work surface to ground. The problem is particularly difficult with respect to some surfaces where the grounding connection may be in the form of a bolt extending through a hole in the material, including the surface of the material. Actual electrical conductivity through the grounding connection may not be assured, and it may be necessary to resort to further instrumentalities to achieve an electrical connection that is adequate. It has been necessary at times to apply electrically conductive paint to the material to assure an electrical grounding connection through the grounding parts.
There are, of course, various different types of work products that are provided with a static dissipative surface or a static dissipative lamination. That is, the product may include a surface part which embodies an electrically conductive lamination. Thus, it happens, depending upon the nature of the product having the static dissipative part, that at times, it is difficult to actually achieve an adequate grounding connection by way, for example, of a grounding bolt extending through the product with the purpose that the grounding bolt will achieve a sufficient actual electrically conductive relationship with the material of the product which is to be static dissipative.
The herein invention, preferred forms of which are described in detail hereinafter, is intended to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to provide an extremely practical, effective, and simplified device for providing the ground connection from a static dissipative surface or part.